User talk:Game-fanatic
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Here are the rules; always sign your posts, add headings that help organize conversations, and please no swearing! Other than that feel free to ask me for help, correct me if anythings wrong, or just have a friendly discussion. If I can't answer one of your questions I suggest asking Blanky or Skull. I archive my talk page every time it exceeds it's limit. - Here! It's Over 9000 OHMYGOSH Cupcakes! Admin Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} "Falcon" Guest Star Transparent Happy Valentine's Day! }} OMIGOSH! You killed Kenny! D= }} HAND ME THE SHRIMP ANTEATER!!!!!! }} I has been out but..... }} Fanon Userboxes Late, but... }} Apolloperson He's the guy you got when you were tryin' to get Klavier.}} BEST FRIEND :P }} HOBO??? No, I'm not really angry. So, yeah... Yes, I copied yours. Cuz I wuz bored. *yawn*}} ))}} Renee fight The X-Files }} }} ....... Random Guy: *on loudspeaker* Mr.Anteater, please report down to Wikian Survivor. uoy htiw lop ot YAY!!!}} MySims Reality Protection and MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH THINGY!!! HIII!! 何でもいい }} What's up? Hi! Hi! I'm Jeremy Snoars. ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... Zz Jeremy Zz 03:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) LALA? LALA! }} OH NO A HOBO!!! }} Because the Saints won the Super Bowl! }} BECAUSE HE LOVES BACON AND CABBAGE!!!!!! }} Mi sofa es azul }} RAWR. AND WHAT IS SANCTUARY???}} Where's Gf and why is there an anteater in green clothing? AND DON'T PUT ANY ANTS ON IT!}} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} MSR! ep 3 idea READ IT NOW!!!!!}} What the penguins? Important Message New episode WHEN~!!!!!!! OH SNAP GOMENASAI!!! ASHERA HAS SQUINTY EYES!!!}} POSITIVE Wikian Legacies? Lisawoman's Plagiarism }} ANYWAYZ, WHAT IS WE GONNA DO WITH LISAWISA?}} YOU TELL HER THAT YOU DELETED IT AND GIVE ANOTHER WARNING AND STUFF CUZ IT BE YOUR UGLY SHOW, SHE AIN'T LISTENIN' TO ME, AND UH...I AM DOING THE LAUNDRY!!!}} I'm going to say yes. Uh, Hi, I'm Sumaes01 and I'm kinda new here. I could really use your help on placing pictures on my page and I want to make an add for the wiki. I asked for your help since your an admin and all. If you have the time to help me out and you want to I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! Oh, uh, thanks but I have another question: What if you want to get a picture from somewhere not on the wiki like your own files? --Sumaes01 11:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Sumaes01 Thanks!--Sumaes01 19:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ujdfgv TEH EPIC QUEST ...but I can't promise that I'll do it anytime soon. *shifty eyes*}} Happy Easter Tardisgirl98 09:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 14:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) V-V-V-VON KARMA!!! }} And finally, tell me the sound often heard when searching for a hard to find word. OMG,IT'S THE EASTER ANTEATER!}} SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} Take It Before It's Over! }} OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} I'M CONFUSED! I looked at Template:Word Bubble to show me how to make word bubbles but i'm still confused,can you give me a simpler example, please?-Csphere19 A Shifty Question YOUR DOUBLE REQUESTS }} MY MOTHER FORCED MEH TO GO READ SOME DANG BOOK, SO I COULDN'T RESPOND!!! FOSHOOZLES!!! Teh first message: Uh, here are some instances where ">_<" is used: http://i41.tinypic.com/20f7ugw.png, http://i39.tinypic.com/2ugeasy.png, http://i41.tinypic.com/ws8eo2.png, http://i43.tinypic.com/2rhnuiu.jpg. To your second message about teh Blankyjet Crew laggin' like elephants that can't take the poopoo out, fine. WHAT SHOULD IT BE CALLED? Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew...TEH TRIQUEL? To your third message, OKEY DOKEY! I SHALL ADD SUSHI TO TEH SMILEY FAMILY! I just fear the trolls will spoil everythin' and overuse Sushi. o.o To your FOURTH message, I HAVE REPLIED NOW. GOSH!!! }} !!!}} Question.... }} AHHHHHHHH!!! }} Blankyjet Crew DO YOU REMEMBER???}} }} ...probably not. *shifty eyes*}} }} Randomness being my specialty ;-) }} Editing Special Pages }} A day to help EARTH! TEH EPIC REQUEST Maybe I did. ...okay, no, I didn't start it. }} Dat person usin' me as a character. DUN DUN DUN! . (It dosen't matter)}} Wassup? YOUR EPIC REQUEST (AGAIN) Er...what pics does I have to convert other than ze Mood Bubble pics?}} MOO. AND EVEN IF I COULD, I SHALL NEVER TELLS YOU!!! MUAHAHAHA}} }} I shall applaud you and give you banana-flavored Gogurt if you do manage to find it. Huzzah.}} HOLA. Cuz I used to have a very good internet friend who goes by dat name who also happens to live in Washington. Moo.}} Oh wellz.}} TEH EPIC REQUEST COMPLETED!!! After a month of procrastination, I HAS FINALLY COMPLETED YOUR EPIC REQUEST (I think)!!! I has updated your mood bubble pics with teh new outfit, as well as teh pic of you on your user page. You can see how you do ze new emotions on your word bubble page. Also, you might wanna hide teh Pages I'm Following thing on your user page. o.o Uh...that be all I updated though. I dunno if there be any other pics I forgot to update...}} )}} }} }} ALSO, I DON'T WANNA CHANGE MAH PIRATE TOOTH FAIRY ROXIE'S OUTFIT!!!}} Plus, it can be anywhere outside that's not the desert. And I don't want Kevin to be with "tooth fairy" Roxie. o_o}} }} DAT'S PROBABLY CUZ I DON'T LIKE BRIGHT COLORS THOUGH. FWEEEE.}} Anyway, ain't "light" and "bright" teh same thing?}} AND HIDE ZE UGLY PAGES I'M FOLLOWING THING ON YE USER PAGE, BOY!!! }} I SHALL CHANGE IT. ALSO, UH...WHY DOESN'T YOU EVER USE A BLOG COMMENT ICON???}} }}